Endearment
by LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker
Summary: Duo's tired of Relena's interference. Knowing Heero, won't say anything to her, he sends her a letter of his own. Telling her to STAY AWAY. This is also collection of oneshots and drabbles based around Heero and Duo!
1. Endearment

**Endearment **

_Dear Relena,_

_Hello Miss Dorlian! Or should I address you as miss Peacecraft? Either way, I think Miss Relena works just fine! I'm sure you don't recognize this name, seeing as how you have a delightfully one-track mind! I'm the American boy that you've seen with your beloved Heero. That's right, you know who I am right?_

_Of course! I've spoken to you before. Saved you from getting shot, so naturally… You're questioning why I'm writing this letter to you, aren't you? You know it has something to do with your adored 'knight in shining Gundanium armor'. Well, see, where as he doesn't have the guts to tell you what he thinks, or what he wants, I've written you to tell you for him. _

_He's got someone he's loves. He does! I know for a fact! They're BLISSFULLY in love! And basically he wants you so leave him the hell alone! Now I have nothing against you…Actually that's not true now that I think about it…I DO have something against you. Your dire need to take Heero's attention with your persistent 'stalking' as I'll call it. _

_You're about three seconds from shredding this letter in disbelief aren't you? I wouldn't do that or you may miss out on the REAL reason I wrote you this letter. _

_**STAY away from Heero. **_

_That's a threat, a warning, and a promise that I will kill you if you interfere any more than you already do. The god of death isn't afraid of a little blood Miss Relena._

_Also I think you would be ill advised to stop inviting him to your fancy festivities, because if he's there, then I will be too. And that wouldn't be comfortable for either of us. _

_You think you can understand him? Well what would you know about MY Heero? That's right, I used a possessive pronoun. You want to know why? I'M the object of Heero's affections. _

_He's proclaimed his love to me, not you. So quit showing up everywhere we go. Or next time I won't hesitate in showing off the gorgeous ring he's so lovingly slipped on my finger. Or the love bites in my neck. Or better, the looks he gives me that he could never give you. You knew the moment I fell into the picture your chances of having him, as yours, were obsolete._

_Leave us alone to our happiness. I hate to be so rude. I'm normally much more polite and placid when speaking to a lady, however Heero is my LIFE. You take him away from me and I'll lose more than you would gain from it. _

_Please forgive my foregoing rudeness. _

_With Sincerest Regards_

_'Duo Maxwell Yuy' _

Relena clutched the letter in her hand as she read through to the last line. Her heart sunk as she realized this wasn't one of Maxwell's jokes. There was fierceness in the fancy italicized calligraphy that told her he was deadly serious. But that didn't stop her heart from clenching as she realized Heero was already someone else's everything.

The last line of the pilot's letter disturbed her the most and struck quicker than any of the elevated vocabulary and structures predicaments. She stared at the words, _'Duo Maxwell…**Yuy**'_.

'Why Heero?' She thought to herself. 'What did he have that I didn't?' She silently stood, ripping the letter into shreds. She couldn't bring herself to keep it or read it again and know that her search for Heero would have to come to a close.

"Very well Heero, you've made your choice." She threw the letter in the trashcan by her table at the front of the restaurant. She left, but not for her home, for she knew she'd be unable to face the small picture of Heero in the red frame on her desk.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

"Heeeeeeeero!" Duo's voice rung through the house in the same manner that the smell of home cooked food flooded a home with its delectable scent.

"I'm here." Came the muffled reply, from the bundled pilot walking into the kitchen from the cold outside.

"I've almost finished cooking! With Kat's help of course!" A brilliant smile came from Duo, as he motioned to Quatre who turned around smiling.

"Hello Heero!" The blond Arabian boy smiled almost as brightly as Duo. Heero nodded.

"DAMN IT! YOU SUCK!" They heard Wufei's voice coming from the other room. They peeked their heads through the doorway to catch the sight of Trowa and Wufei seated on the living room futon equivalent of a couch.

"That was a cheap play!"

"No he knocked him fair and square." Trowa commented with the ever so slightest smirk on his face.

"There's no JUSTICE in this system!"

"Cough up that twenty bucks you owe Tro, Wu-man. And you guys shouldn't be watching this much boxing. You'll get yourselves all riled up before dinner!" Duo cut in before the Justice speech went too far.

"Fine." The Chinese man grumbled shoving a 20 in the face of the silent pilot, who took it with a smirk.

"Now come on you guys, we're almost done!' Quatre added, pulling Duo back along with him as the two began to endlessly chat walking back into the source of all the good smelling food.

"Duo." Heero stood in the doorway as the American boy took off the cute little apron with the Death Scythe on it. Those amethyst eyes focused on Heero.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uh sure…I'll be back Kat." Duo smiled at Quatre who nodded as the braided boy followed Heero to the next room. "So what's up?" He asked hesitantly, twisting the ring on his finger.

"I passed by Relena today." He paused seeing Duo's expression falter in the slightest. "She didn't notice I'd passed. I was going to stop and talk to her." Duo looked at the floor, until Heero stepped forward to raise his lover's head to make eye-to-eye contact. "But she was completely engrossed in this letter of hers. I couldn't help but read her lips as she read the correspondence to herself. More specifically the last part, '_Heero is my LIFE. You take him away from me and I'll lose more than you would gain from it.' _

Heero stared into those eyes that gleamed with the guiltiness of owning the hands that wrote those words. "I was going to tell her that perhaps she should leave us be. But I wasn't aware someone already beat me to it. _With Sincerest Regards, 'Duo Maxwell Yuy'. _Jumping ahead of yourself are we? I believe that I placed the ring on your right hand not your left. Though the name addition was a nice touch."

Duo glanced away knowing he was probably in trouble for his meddling, and he was a little more startled Heero had read her lips and essentially everything he'd written to the man stealing bitch. He hated her with a passion. And he wasn't about to let her ruin any thing else for them. If Heero wouldn't tell her, someone had to, even if it meant getting in trouble in the end.

Heero mindlessly pulled the slightly smaller boy to him. A hand ran through the hair that the American graced his friends with leaving unbraided for the start of a new year. "You know, much of what you said was very blunt, undignified, and even nasty sounding, with an ever so slight amount of class added to it for decent measure." He took each of Duo's hands on both of his. His fingers toyed with the ring he'd gave Duo for Christmas.

"She looked rather torn by your harsh words, and threats to kill her. Though I think you summed it up better than I could have. I never was one for long bouts of words, save for this ridiculously long scolding I'm treating you to now." He pulled the ring off his lover's finger, noting the small gasp that sounded like shock.

He moved it to his other hand and placed it on the same finger of the other hand. The left one. "Don't think I would leave you on account of Relena. You said everything perfectly. You always were one to talk so much. And your letter proves it even."

"Heero…" The normally braided boy stared down at the ring on his left hand, looking back up into those cerulean eyes.

"Don't start acting all sentimental on me. There's only so much dosage of perpetual happiness I can take at one time." The Wing pilot said dryly.

"If I didn't know better Hee-chan, I'd say that sounded like sarcasm!" Duo gleamed, engrossing Heero in a tight rib-cracking hug.

"Are you guys gonna eat or what?" They turned to see Wufei with a plate of Chinese stuff that Duo had made especially for the ever-so petulant Chinese pilot. Trowa followed behind.

"The second fights over." Trowa pointed out to Wufei.

"What!"

"My guy won again."

"That's…That's not riiiiiiiiiight!" The two shuffled in to verify the score, with Trowa at five wins and Wufei at one.

"I guess we should go join them before they end up breaking our table down the middle like last time…" Duo chuckled pulling Heero along with him.

"Duo."

"Yeah?" Amethyst eyes turned back to fall on Heero.

"…You…" He paused. "You are my life, Duo."

Duo smiled warmly, running a pale hand across and even paler face. Before he could open his mouth to reply he heard the sound of the door bell ring. He turned and pulling Heero along, he opened the door. To find no one there.

"There's no one here." Duo stuck his head outside in the blowing snow.

"There's an envelope on the step." The normally silent other spoke.

"Oh, there is," Duo bent to pick it up, cringing at the easily recognizable handwriting adorned in pink. "It must be from Relena…"

"Open it." Heero stood behind Duo with his arms wrapped around his lover.

Duo pulled the delicately folded paper from inside it's pink folded sheath and unfolded the sheet to reveal a letter.

_Dear Maxwell Yuy, _

_You're quite a talker, aren't you Mr. Maxwell? Your words are harsh, they sting, and they are direct to the point. As I suppose I should appreciate. I would have chased Heero forever. But as I see it's pointless I'll give up my chase. However I require you do grant me one request. Love him like you're losing him. Because If I find you're letting him slip from your grasp. I'll take him from you. That's a promise. _

_Also, you're obligated to send me pictures of your wedding ceremony._

_Relena Dorlian Peacecraft_

"W…wow…" Was all Duo could say after finishing that short little endearment. "We have Relena's blessing!"

"The apocalypse draws nearer."

"Your sense of humor is improving, Hee-chan." Duo chuckled. "I guess this means for a good new year neh?"

"I suppose so."

"DAMN IT! HOW'D MY GUY LOSE AGAIN!"

"Well clearly I picked the better person."

"Stop it you two! You're going to get sick from all this screaming."

"Well…Maybe not for the Wu-man…" Duo laughed heartedly and Heero smiled.

XxXxXxX

_Leo: A little random, but I DID write it at 2:30 in the morning...So yeah...I hope It was alright. If not then I'll live with the shame of writing such a cheesy one shot. Oh well XD_


	2. Falling Meteor

**Falling Meteor**

"Hey Heero."

"Hm?"

"Make a wish."

"Why?"

A pair of cobalt eyes trailed over to the form neatly perched in the soft sand, only ten feet from the low tide that came rolling in and falling back in an almost heartbeat-like motion. The sound of the waves was soothing and the voice almost slipped in with it, in a fusion of serene calmness. For the first time in a long time, both were at ease.

"Because that's generally what people do when they see a falling star…" a pale hand reached to point to the remnants of the light stream, but only to receive a snort as a response. "What?" Large violet eyes locked with the cerulean orbs of the fellow pilot.

"Duo, that's not a falling star, it's a meteor coming down through the atmosphere."

"You know, you really need to start looking to the more metaphorical side of life, man. You're such a stick in the mud. You can't be literal ALL the time."

"What do you mean?"

The lean brunette stood up and waltzed over to stand in front of Heero. A casual smile on his expressive face. He moved to stand just aside him and pointed off to the horizon. "What do you see?"

"I see the ocean. I see the sun fading from view as the earth spins. The light from the sun reflecting on the surface of water. The sky darkening and-"

"That's just what I mean!" Duo chuckled to himself as he spread his arms and took in a deep breath of summer air. The warm and almost humid air, tinted with the clear scent of salt, was refreshing. It was soothing as opposed to the long cold hours stuck inside a suit of Gundanium armor.

"What?"

"I'll explain what I mean, Heero." The long braid flipped against his back as he spun to face the sunset. Nothing between him but the scenery and himself. "I see dreams, Heero. I see a world of people who stared out at this and made their own wishes too. Things they wanted to come true, but some how know they never would. I see smiles and laughter. Children playing on a beach. Families packing away memories as they set of to their homes. You have to look for the finer things. Things you just can't find in text books and manuals." He paused before venturing out, clearly aware when Heero followed behind him with the usual stoic expression dominating his visage.

He leaned carefully to pick up a small seashell spotted with brown, curled into almost a funnel-like shape and he turned to Heero. "What do you see here?"

"I see a shell."

"You want to know what I see? I see a little girl's necklace. Or a treasured token of an experience that a child may hold on to forever. I hear the Ocean's dull roar inside this tiny little shell." He spoke with a gruff softness casual to his American demeanor, and he carefully dropped the shell in the sand for that child to come and find one day.

"What does that have to do with making a wish to a falling meteor?"

"See there you go, you already have the thought instilled in your mind, even if subconsciously."

"I don't see what you mean." Heero looked at the other with a very vague look of confusion and whether or not it was seen was also as indistinct as the action itself.

"Meteors don't fall. They're pulled by gravity. Some where in there is a human, you know." The American pointed a finger to Heero's chest, not even taking any caution from the awkward look he got as a reply.

Duo walked backwards trekking down the shore lit by receding hints of sunlight at the horizon, with an almost black sky above, showing the stars more clear and beautiful than many can truly appreciate. Heero only watched quizzically as his teammate stumbled over rocks and soft sand, but never lost that radiant smile.

"What's the point?"

"You're thicker than people give you credit for you know that?" He sighed. "A wish is not just a simple longing for something, it's deeper than that!"

"Like the deeper meaning in your sunset and shell?"

"They're not mine, exactly, but yeah." A grin crossed the pale face as he looked up at the twinkling specs above. "A wish is a symbol of understanding. Of understanding that not everything is perfect, because if it was then there would be no need to long for anything, and there would be no need to make a wish. When we wish for things, small or large, we're coming to our own personal conclusion that maybe we can't always have what we want. And that we're meant to lust for things in order to see the deeper meaning in what we have."

"Who would have thought you could be so thoughtful."

"Hey now, be nice!" A small pout graced the lips that still somehow held the tiniest hint of a smirk.

"…But you know, not always good things come out of what you think you want…" The wild haired teen voiced after a moment of thought.

"That's a candle in the wind Heero…Like the candle, desires can flicker. And when they go the wrong way or people discover that it's not what they want, assuming they even get it, the candle goes out. But that doesn't change the understanding. Wishes don't HAVE to come true to make an impact."

The Japanese pilot watched the other for a moment trying to comprehend the meaning. However his mind was not on the same wavelength. He was not as open to the idea that things meant more than they technically were. He was trained only to see, and respond, not to observe and contemplate.

"You know…you would make an awesome friend, if you were a little more open with people. If you actually had your own dreams. I think Relena sees that in you. You have feeling in you, whether or not you care to share it with the rest of us. Hey I really don't give a damn either way, I like your company just fine regardless. You may be a raving lunatic some of the time, but I think you've evolved a lot. I think we all have."

"I think you talk to much." Came a quick, curt and almost amused response.

"Okay, maybe you HAVEN'T changed all that much…"

"You know… You might want to-"

A loud splash and simultaneous squeak filled the humid air as the American boy tumbled over the large rock that he had not seen as a result of walking backwards. But despite the salt water coating his skin and the longing zephyr against his soaked form giving him a warm chill, the smile stayed in place.

"Watch out…Just like you to trip over something more blatantly obvious than a Leo Suit." Heero reached out to take the other's hand to help him from the wet sand and tide that came sweeping against them as it gradually raised each pace.

"Yeah, but at least I can smile about it, Mister Impassive." He shook off the dirt and placed his hands on his hips with a smug grin, despite his now disheveled appearance. "Let's go back, before the others think we've been kidnapped."

A nod was the only hint that Heero had even heard him. They walked back in silence; only the sound of the waves filled their senses. The sky was now dark and the water glistened, not from the light of the sun as before, but now from the light of a half full moon, which hung over head like a giant florescent half-lit bulb.

Before they reached the doors Heero stopped, and Duo took almost immediate notice of the sudden movement.

"Something wrong?"

"Hypothetically speaking…if I were to make a wish…I think, maybe I would wish to be more like you." Heero replied, his voice not wavering as he stared down his only true friend.

"W-why?"

"Then I might be able to see everything in a different light."

"Instead of just black and white…" Duo smiled and pushed open the door. "Maybe there's hope for you yet, Mister Perfect Soldier."

_And you never know, wishes can come true…_


	3. I Close My Eyes

_Leo: Okay this is actually my second song fic to Sting's "Desert Rose." Just a different series and different basic theme. Featuring Duo and Quatre being very elusive. Pairings: HeeroxDuo and TrowaxQuatre! Plus a little hint of DuoxQuatre mixed in there._

_Relocated here!  
_

* * *

**_I Close My Eyes_**

"Quatre, turn the radio on for god's sake. I can't stand all this quietness." Duo yawned lounged on the far end of the bath. Sometimes doubled bathing rooms were okay, but when your roommate insists on reading while reclining in the bath, it gets to be quite a drag.

"What for? Most of it's overdone garbage anyways." The blonde replied, looking up exasperatingly from his book. Not often did he share accommodations with the American, since usually he paired with Trowa and Duo with Heero, but this mission they were specifically instructed not to share rooms with their 'objects of affection' as the doctors so touchingly put is as. And so he ended up with Duo, since he knew Trowa would be more equipped to handle Heero.

"Well it's better than absolute silence and music is more than just noise! It's a power of being! Man you really got to get out more…you know. I bet you would like MY music!" A smiled touched the lips of the longhaired pilot.

"Oh? And what kind of music do YOU listen to?" Quatre set the book at the floor and looked up as Duo pulled himself out of the water, grabbing for the towel to place around his waist. He shook his long hair until it stopped dripping for the most part, and he made a wave to Quatre.

"Be right back Q-bean, I'll go get my laptop. I got my music on that. You'll see!" He grinned broadly, before he hopped out of the room, leaving Quatre to wonder which drug has afflicted his friend's crazy mind this time. Duo was much more enthusiastic about everything in comparison to himself. And sometimes that really confused him more than anything else.

Duo bound back into the room with his precious laptop. He placed it far away from any water source, so as not to fry the precious thing. His laptop was almost as important to him as Heero's laptop was to Heero, but not quite as much. That was a very tight relationship. That man and machine interface Heero had going on. He plugged in the cord, not wanting to drain his battery and end up without power to it when he needed it the most.

"Okay, most of my music is pre-colony music. Mainly from the late-late Twentieth Century. And some from the first five or so years of the Twenty-first Century. After that the music gets kind of repetitive and boring. Just like their movies, neh? You can only remake something so many times before it gets tiring, you know? Oh…I'm talking too much again aren't I?"

"It's okay Duo, I'm not like Wufei. I don't mind listening to you talk." The blonde smiled warmly. He did actually like to hear what the self-acclaimed 'God of Death' had to say. Because every now and then, slipped in between nonsensical gibberish, the brunette had something insightful to say and often unveiled more about him every time he talked. Only few people noticed this. And Quatre, already tuned to human emotions, was one to catch the ever so subtleness in Duo's ecstatic behavior.

He watched with a deal of interest, the level of concentration in Duo's actions. He seemed determined to bring something new to Quatre. Something that wasn't the normal and something he liked. Straying for a single moment, away from the war, he was bound to attach himself to the single thought of everyday living, and for a single instant, bring that to every one else around him. That was Duo's way. For the very next day he may have to wear the wings of Shinigami once again, just like Quatre would walk behind the scimitars for the sake of peace.

"Ah! Here it is! There are other songs in here, but I think you'll like this one the best I think it fits your style very well!" He spoke with cheeriness that no one, even the demon that he may represent, could possibly fake. Tapping his fingers on the touch pad of the laptop he clicked the play button on his media player.

He sat back as he waited for the song to open up. Soft melodies filled the large white tiled room. The steady flow of blending sounds echoed off the walls creating a very pleasant surround sound environment. It wasn't long before the vocal backdrop faded in and created a sound atmosphere that was almost entrancing.

"That…that's Arabic!" Quatre's voice came as a whisper, so as not to disturb the song. The soft almost fluid Arabic lyrics poured from the laptop with such a harmonious follow-up beat as the tempo increased.

"Yep! That's why I knew you would like this song. I think it's my favorite…it's by an artist from the classics, Sting. He was really good. I wish I'd been around during that time."

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my mind_

"Even the lyrics are intriguing…" The whisper was so soft only the speaker could hear the words as they fell to nothingness from the drowning sound of the music.

Duo stood in front of the long mirror. He ran his hands through his long tresses as he felt the song flowing into his body and invading his soul with its seductive rhythm, enticing him to move according to. He knew Quatre's eyes were on him as we slowly began to fall prey to the dancer within him.

He could not help but to close his eyes as his arms moved away from his body in a way that most certainly brought a pale hue of crimson to his viewer. Dressed so scantly, hair flowing all about him and still dripping wet, yet he showed little care as he let the melody take over him completely.

_I dream of fire  
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

Slowly, yet surely enough. He turned to face Quatre. "Certainly you can dance, eh Q-bean?" He asked between lyrics, yet quick enough to follow up the next lines vocally himself, having memorized every detail of his favorite song.

The blonde as almost enticed to follow suit, the music certainly had the effect. However…He was uncertain…His ability to dance diminished before he realized there may have ever been an ability to begin with. And yet to dance to such an elaborate song? Laced to English and Arabic, surrounded by an African feel and a chilly tone, that almost made one feel in a desert, covered by the light of the pale moon over the dunes of floating sand, wearing nothing but a robe and dancing into the night barefooted and carefree.

Hair let down with the second light turned down, Duo almost seemed able to fit into that scene with perfect ease. Neither Arabic in look or sound, it was almost as if the song alone transformed him to fit the environment, of which he might normally be deemed an outsider.

_The Desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

"Come on Quatre." He felt a hand out. "I know you can dance with me."

Quatre could almost hear the hints of Duo's thoughts as he mentally pictured his fellow pilot adding in with utmost insistence, 'come on Q-bean, you need to live a little!'.

Reluctantly at first he pulled himself from the bath, following Duo's steps to pulling a towel about his waist, and slowly but surely trekking closer to Duo, who's arms were out as if waiting for an invitation to be accepted.

The sweet tenor voice called to him, in the lyrics of the song and was soon joined by the gentle insertions of octaves just high enough to be heard, but low enough not to effect the originality of the original artist. Duo's voice flowed very well against the Arabic chanting behind the smooth English and having listened to the repetitive Arabic and learning slowly the phrases, Quatre almost felt as if he could join him, but simply out of fearful embarrassment, did he hold back from letting his own voice see the gentle light of fusion of melody and intonation.

_And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems_

A pale hand reached to meet Quatre's and his heart almost skipped a beat as he felt the sudden rush of energy in the motions of the person making the contact. Duo was at complete ease, and desperately tying to invite him into that completeness.

"I don't know how…"

"I'll teach you." The whisper came louder than any words the American had ever spoken before as he showed the Arabian how to open up to the flow, and live to the music and not the scattered thoughts of a worried mind.

The larger boy's arms guided the inexperienced hands into a steady pattern, a rhythm that was like an ocean wave against the shore of the song. The two fell into a state of complete and utter reverie as both of them simply relished in the echoing of the song in their ears, while enjoying the company of each other's wordless presence.

Duo curved from Quatre bringing the Arabic boy closer to him in an intimate, yet non-sensual way.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

Duo's body felt warm against his. Flushed from the movement and sudden closeness he'd found himself in with his comrade, the blonde closed his eyes as he was rocked to delicately. Like a flower against a gentle breeze. Or perhaps like the metaphorical desert rose with sand cast about its fragrant and luxurious form. His arms moved to take place at the base of his partner's back as the two alternated motions and began a pattern that may have almost looked professionally practiced, yet still attained the beauty of amateurs simply moving to the cadence within their respective souls.

"Duo…"

"Shhh…It's the music's turn to speak for us."

Hands slowly slid between the locks of blonde hair and the response that came was the one originally desired. Two hands moved over the slender waist of the teacher, as the student moved around him to take his place at his side, hands crawling up the brunette's back and curious fingers curling around the chestnut colored hair.

_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_

Duo circled around Quatre and his pace quickened as he pulled the blonde along with him, hips swaying as hands locked and they moved in accordance to the speed at which the song played to. Naked feet gingerly swept the floor making barely audible taps as they moved in a synchronized form.

Quatre's soft voice began to hum the delicate backdrop as the Arabic flowed to him with ginger ease. A small smile played on the lips of the other pilot as his voice joined once again and molded against the other's like a layer of sounds woven into a chorus made to produce a certain euphoria to the ears.

"I dream of rain. I dream of gardens in the desert sand …I wake in vain…" The American sung in a whisper that seemed to dominate the room with its rich tenor octaves, "I dream of love as time runs through my hand."

Duo dipped lower as he faced his back to Quatre's back and brushed against him, encouraging him to open up and feel himself at his highest sensuality with out having the sexual reference behind it. Tension that the little Arabian was feeling would surely diminish if given uncharacteristic coaching.

The two, ensnared in their hypnotic dance, could not have heard the silent creak of the bathroom door. Or the very faint hint of footfalls on the steam covered tiles. Neither stopped, nor did they even hint to open their eyes. They simply continued on, allowing their unexpected viewers an up close view of their performance.

Duo smiled inwardly. A simply song can change the mood of everything so fast, and make an over stressed, anxiety stricken teen, loosen up and get to feel himself for a moment. Really feel. And lose himself into something that had so much a deeper meaning spiritually. To duo, music was not a way of breaking silence, but a way of tearing down the walls that build themselves under constant, infuriating, tension.

_Sweet desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

"How do you do that Duo?" A pair of blue eyes bore down on a similar set of amethyst.

"Do what?" The whispered reply fell on the ear that was close to his mouth as he held the other teen with dare.

"How do you open up a whole new world like that…"

The brunette never answered, but instead pulled him into a tender embrace and smiled against the shoulder his face was buried against. He loved Quatre, maybe not in the sense that he loved Heero, but Quatre would always be his best friend. And the only other human being worthy of his embrace in such a way.

_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of hidden hearts and souls  
This desert flower  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_

The music dwindled to an echoing close and as the track moved on to the next song on the random shuffle the two pulled apart, as if is never happened.

"To answer your question…I just close my eyes…and it takes me somewhere where I don't have to hurt like I do, like you do, like we all do. For me, it is a song, a dance, a single group of minutes that I can lose myself in. I knew you would feel the same. And don't lie to me…I know…"

"Duo…"

"Ahem…" The two turned on heel, with Duo losing his balancing and falling against Quatre who instinctively reached up to prevent him from plummeting to the tiled floor. Both looked upon their viewer with widened eyes as they realized what the intruders had witnessed.

"Something to explain?" Heero questioned, his expression remaining emotionless in tone and a rocklike expression plastering his visage.

"Uh…seriously guys…that was NOT what you think!" Duo came quick to defend.

"Looked quite serious."

"Hee-chan, for god's sake, speak in intervals of more than three words please!" Duo exasperated, itching to throw off the flush making it's way to his face.

"You're changing subjects…"

"You're doing the three word thing again!"

"Heero…It really wasn't anything…He was…just teaching me to dance that's all." Quatre blushed looking down, yet noticing out of the corner of his eye that both Trowa, who'd said nothing, and Heero had both found themselves before Duo's laptop.

"Hee-chan…Don't hurt it please! I promise I won't do it again! Forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you on one condition…" Heero smiled is only barely.

"Which song was it again? The 'Desert Rose' song?" Trowa didn't bother looking up from the laptop, already knowing he was right on the money.

"Yeah…and what's this condition Hee-chan…" Duo looked up at Heero with his head slightly down and a skeptical look written in his lowered gaze.

"Do everything you just did…again…"

"Both of you." Trowa added.

"Oh…" Quatre blushed as his head shot up. "Both of us?"

"Yes."

"Oh you sly dogs! And here I though you were more machine than human! And damn it all I was ALMOST convinced!"

"You've got three seconds before I click the play button Duo."

"Uh…heh…Just close your eyes Quatre." The American turned to Quatre and placed a hand over the other's eyes as an opposing hand laid against the lashes of his own eyes.

With both pairs of eyes shut from the existing world, the song began to echo through the room once again as it started over from the beginning…

* * *

_Thank you for reading!  
_


End file.
